


Confab

by Miss_Paint



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Just Friendship, and butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Paint/pseuds/Miss_Paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barbara and Cassie discuss who has the cutest butt on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confab

**Confab**

_Based on a Young Justice Headcanon on Tumblr. I used headcanon no. 33._

**Headcanon:**  Cassie and Babs are best friends. They just genuinely have each other's backs. They do each other's nails and braid each other's hair and have sleep overs and talk about who has the cutest butt on the team. It always ends up being Nightwing.

* * *

"French or fishtail?"

"Fishtail," Barbara replied, handing a hair tie to the girl next to her. "And no offense, Cass, you suck at french braids."

Cassie pouted, while dividing Babs' hair into two. "Well, at least I'm not the one who burnt my hair with an iron curler." Cassie started taking a thin strand of her hair from the outside, and started braiding.

" _That_  was accidental," retorted Babs, while choosing a nail polish color. "and besides, it was the first time I used it."

Cassie nodded, making a sound to prove that she didn't believe her at all. Babs rolled her eyes, sorting out nail polishes with which she liked, and which she didn't. "Cass? What's your favorite color again?"

"Red," she replied simply, tossing aside some strands of Babs' hair away to make the braiding simpler. "Why?"

"I'm gonna paint your nails red after you're done with this." she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror across her. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What game?" Cassie asked, tying Babs' hair with a hair bobble. Once she did, Cassie lifted up the braid to observe it, and smiled with satisfaction.

Babs shrugged, taking the red nail polish. "I don't know, truth or dare?"

Cassie snorted. "Laaammmeeee," she extended the word to emphasize her point. Babs rolled her eyes and rubbed the bottle between her hands. "We've played that game a million times and you chickened out every time I gave you a dare."

"I did not!" Babs defended herself, opening the bottle. She slowly started to paint Cassie's fingers, neatly and subtly. She repeated the action with her other fingers, while asking: "Hey Cass? Who do you think has the cutest butt on the team?"

Cassie looked up from her nails, with a confused expression. "What?"

"You heard me," She began, painting Cassie's pinky. "Who has the cutest butt on the team?"

Cassie scrunched her eyebrows together. "I don't know," she admitted. "Who do you think?"

"You first!" She grinned, letting go of her hand to let the nail polish dry.

"Definitely not La'gaan," Cassie chuckled, fanning her hand."I mean, no offense, La'gaan is nice…" She trailed off, while Babs looked at her, skeptical. "Uh, yeah, but a fish butt isn't a cute butt."

Babs laughed, closing the bottle. "Okay, what about the others?"

Cassie tapped a finger to her chin, to show that she was thinking. "Robin and Jaime's are cute, I guess," she looked at Babs, who just looked at her with curiosity, so she continued. "But Robin's so serious and all that, and Jaime… Jaime's…"

"Weird." They both concluded, simultaneously.

"So basically Robin has a serious butt, and Jaime has a weird butt. And, a good personality always affects the aspects of a cute butt." Cassie smiled cheekily, tapping the nail polish bottle.

Babs chuckled. "True to that, sis. Hmm, who else?" She cracked open her soda and took a sip while pondering.

"Mal?"

Babs nearly did a spittake.

"Uh, no offense to Mal, but that's disturbing." Babs remarked, clearing her throat. "And besides, he's like a brother to us."

"But Mal has a better butt than La'gaan," Cassie pointed out. "Am I right, am I right?"

"What about Conner?" Babs asked, dropping the Mal subject. "He  _does_  have a cute butt."

"He does…" Cassie said dreamily, but then dismissed the thought. "But personality. Remember–"

" _A good personality always affects the aspects of a cute butt._ " Babs mimicked, while Cassie stuck her tongue out. "I know, I know. So, he doesn't have a cute butt?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, no, he does, but he doesn't have the  _cutest_  one, you know?"

Babs nodded. "I know, I know," She said. "Who else?"

The girls pondered for a moment before Cassie squealed. "Beast Boy!"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes!" Cassie jumped up and down, hitting Babs' soda. Luckily, Babs held her soda tight, and it didn't fell. Cassie blushed, clearing her throat and said: "I know this might sound weird, but he's a cute little boy with a cute little green butt! It's so cute! And then there's the tail - that gains more cuteness - It's just, aahh!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and smiled. "Are you seriously fangirling over Gar's butt?" Cassie shrugged. "Because you're right, his butt  _is_  adorable. But… It's green."

"Yeah, so?

"La'gaan's green."

Cassie glared at Babs. "That wasn't funny," She deadpanned, as the girl next to her chuckled. "Not funny at all. We should make a list, by the way."

"Of what, the cutest butts on our team?" Babs asked.

"Yes!" Cassie stood up, walked to the drawer and took out a notebook and pen. She then walked back to Babs and handed her the notebook. "You write. 'Cause you have better handwriting than mines."

Babs rolled her eyes. "Fine. Give me the pen." Cassie handed out the pen, and Babs took it from her, opening the cap. She wrote on top of the paper: 'List of cutest butts on the team." Below it was: "from non-cutest, to cutest."

"Non-cutest."

"La'gaan?" Babs offered.

"Yeah, yes, sure." Cassie replied.

Babs nodded, and wrote down La'gaan's name. "Shouldn't we give out reasons and everything?"

"We shall," Cassie agreed. "After we finish with the list."

"Who's next?" Babs asked, spinning the pen with her fingers. Cassie looked up to the wall and said:

"Mal."

A few minutes later, the two has finished with their list. Cassie reread the list, with an evident scowl on her face.

"Babs, this isn't complete."

Babs frowned, and crossed her arms in defense. "What do you mean? I've wrote down every single male in the team. The only thing not complete is your comments."

"There's someone missing in this list— but I don't know who."

The two pondered for a moment. Cassie was rubbing her nails, and Babs was tapping the floor. The two continued on doing this until Babs interrupted.

"Nightwing." She mumbled.

Cassie gasped, standing up. "Oh my gosh! How did we forget him? He has like, the cutest butt ever in the team! Don't you see him when he walks? It's all like 'swish, swoosh, everywhere'! Booty there, booty here,  _booty everywhere_!"

Babs blinked. "Booty?"

"Booty. He must be first on the list!" Cassie attempted to steal the pen from Babs, but Babs quickly dodged her and took the paper. Underneath Beast Boy, she wrote: Nightwing. "Eep! Don't you agree, Babs?"

"It  _is_  pretty cute." Babs shrugged, rereading the list. Cassie snatched the paper from her hands, and put her hands on her hip.

"Pretty?  _Pretty_?  _IT IS CUTE!"_ Cassie exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Team, mission briefing," Cassie said, talking with a deep voice, with the intention to sound like Nightwing. "Blablabla, you're in Alpha, blablabla you're in Delta, blablabla you're in Gamma - poor you -. Understand?"

The blonde girl then strikes a pose, popping out her butt. "Nightwing out." Cassie said, and then she walked around the room, her butt popping out.

Babs tried to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. She started bursting out laughing, tears forming in her eyes. "Cass – that was the - best - impression of - Nightwing - ever!" She said, through chokes of laughter. She stood up, hands on her hips, butt popping out, and she cleared her throat. "Good job team. Another mission," Babs flipped her braided hair. "successful."

"Imagine if he was here!" Cassie said. "'Cass, Babs, I don't have a cute butt'. And we both would be like: 'Uh, yeah you do!' And he'd be like: 'No I don't!'" Cassie raised her voice to imitate a little girl, and walked around the room, her butt swaying everywhere.

Babs laughed again. "You're right, Cass. He  _does_  have a very cute butt. A pinch-able one too."

"And it's all round and plump-"

"And not to mention  _sexy_!" The girls said simultaneously, followed by a squeal. The two held hands together, jumping in circles. " _Nightwing has a cute butt, Nightwing has a cute butt!_ "

* * *

Apparently, the girls could be heard even in the living room. La'gaan, Jaime and Robin were having their movie night marathon, where it only consists of the three of them, and no one else.

"Dudes? Do you hear that?" Jaime asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hear what?" Robin asked, eyes still focusing on the screen.

"Some girls screaming, the word butt?"

La'gaan shook his head. "You're being crazy, as usual. Now just continue watching the movie, and— NEPTUNES BEARD! Did he just do that?" La'gaan exclaimed, eyes glued to the TV Screen.

Jaime shrugged, and tossed a popcorn to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello! A few weeks ago I got my invite to AO3 and I was screaming because THEY DID IT IN THE RIGHT TIME because recently I've been using this site to read Homestuck fics <3
> 
> Anyway, this was originally posted in ff.net but I think I'm converting to this site (it's much better) and there are big bullies in ff.net who basically flame stories until it gets deleted so haha I'd rather not partake in that site anymore
> 
> I posted it on tumblr too, go to annatazel.tumblr.com/tagged/yjff to find it.


End file.
